


was sorta hopin' that you'd stay

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, open-beginning and open-ended, there's more than one bed (theyre just stupid)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: "what's a kiss between bros? between homies?""i'm going- i'm going to kill you, and then bring you back, and then- then i'm gonna kill you again-""noooo, you love me-""that's- yeah! that’s the entire fucking problem!"-(tillman and declan finally get their shit together. kind of. not really.)
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	was sorta hopin' that you'd stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is a snippet i wrote to distract myself from the everything that is This Week, and the events that led up to this happening are largely up to interpretation . declan and tillman are just vibing . hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> declan uses he/they & tillman uses he/him !

"... you up?"

tillman flops his arm onto declan's face, snickering when they sputter, pushing him off. "obv, dipshit, it's stupid fuckin' tense in here."

declan groans, kicking the blankets down to their ankles and sitting up. "what, like, you're just- pretending nothing happened, which  _ suuucks,  _ because something  _ definitely _ happened-"

"what's a kiss between bros? between homies?" 

"i'm going- i'm going to kill you, and then bring you back, and then- then i'm gonna kill you  _ again _ -"

"noooo, you love me-"

"that's- yeah! that’s the entire fucking problem!"

tillman snorts, and declan kind of wants to strangle him, honestly, which is - typical. if you don’t want to strangle tillman at some point, there’s something  _ wrong.  _ “why the fuck did we decide to share the bed tonight, again?”

“we’re  _ stupid _ , tilly.”

“ _ you’re  _ stupid, i have all the braincells in this apartment-”

“oh, shut  _ up _ -”

there’s the creak of the bed as they flop down, and then tillman is lying  _ on top of them,  _ and it’s kind of suffocating ; they can’t help but laugh because this is  _ stupid.  _ they’re both so fucking stupid. “i kind of messed this one up, huh,” and it comes out maybe a little more self-deprecating than they meant, but whatever. 

“nah,” tillman starts, then stops, then- “that’s dumb. stop being such a baby- idiot. we can date if you’re not a coward.”

huh. 

what? 

there’s - a lot to unpack there, but his brain throws out the rest of the suitcase and focuses on the last bit. “if  _ i’m  _ not a coward?” declan runs a hand through tillman’s hair, messing it up as he bats at them. “who here immediately asked if i was wearing socks, huh?”

“why would you wear socks, asshole, that’s a whole cat right there. how could you be so cruel, declan? i was asking a-  _ very  _ epic question-”

“ _ tilly, holy shit. _ ”

maybe it’s the fact that it’s two in the morning, but tillman’s got the dumbest smirk on his face, and declan can’t stop looking at him as he laughs and curls closer. “i think we should kiss more,” he says. pauses. “... as long as you’re not too chicken. l-m-a-o.”

“am i allowed to call it dating? will you get my ass if i call it dating?”

  
  
“fucking-  _ yeah,  _ we can be cringe boyfriends, that’s what i  _ said _ . as long as i get partial custody of socks. and also mike townsend’s number.”

“how- why would i have mike’s number?”

tillman holds up declan’s phone -  _ when the fuck did he get that, what _ \- and wiggles it around, and god, that sure is mike townsend’s contact! declan snatches the phone away and tosses it into the pile of dirty laundry in the corner, ignoring tillman’s stare at them. “you can have his number if we do something funny.”

“mike townsend- parentheses- is about to get pranked by two idiots with too much spare time- parentheses.”

“tillman henderson- parentheses- is kind of a douchebag- parentheses,” declan responds, and is rewarded with a mock gasp and even more weight on their chest, like they weren’t already about to fucking die. they can see the gravestone now- R.I.V. declan suzanne, suffocated by his asshole boyfriend. upon being asked about the death, tillman stated ‘riv to them, but i’m different,’ which was a complete non-answer. … yeah. they’ve got the ultimate scenario pretty down. “you’re gonna  _ crush  _ me.”

tillman shifts, moving so he’s less ‘directly on top’ and more ‘clinging to their side.’ “your ribs should’ve been stronger, then. weakass bones. if i were you, i’d simply eat more carrots.”

“isn’t it cheetos?”

“what.  _ why  _ would it be cheetos?”

“why would it be carrots! those let you see in the dark!”

“cheetos are just- bread cheese! they’re not even as good as takis, dumbass.”

declan gasps, sitting up and leaving tillman a pile of gangly limbs in a heap. “how could you do this to me? we have to break up. i’m taking socks in the divorce.”

“can’t believe we beat the relationship speedrun. think that clocks at, like, less than ten minutes?”

“world record any%,” declan affirms. tillman drags them back down, and they don’t make any move to get up this time - the clock in the corner of the room is blinking  _ go the fuck to sleep,  _ probably, and they’ve got a game tomorrow. today. whatever. “kiss the boyfriend goodnight?”

“ _ neeeeerd _ ,” but tillman gives them a kiss anyway, so who’s the real nerd here, “if you wake me up in the morning i’m gonna smack you with my bat.”

“yeah, yeah- go the fuck to sleep, tilly.” 

fond. declan passes out within minutes (and the weight of tillman against their side is more comforting then it has any right to be.)

**Author's Note:**

> these two make me homophobic  
> you can find me on tumblr @ catboydeicide and on twitter @ paopuleaves ! or in the crabitat (still thinking about gay people)


End file.
